Thomas and Friends - Sodor Adventures
'''Thomas and Friends - Sodor Adventures '''is a fan-made series produced by DonaldDouglasandToby6. It started to air on BBC starting in January 2014 and started airing on Nick. Jr UK in August 2014. Six seasons are planned so far. The series is written in S1-7/Brenner era onward format. Most characters from the show are featured, as well as original characters. History The series was first planned in January 2014 with a total of four seasons. The first season started airing on January 10th with the pilot episode, Races. All 26 episodes have aired, and the second season was currently in the works. A movie named Thomas and Jason was announced on February 27th, 2014, and was to originally aiir alongside the second season. The first episode of the second season, Runaway Coaches, aired on March 10th, 2014. During April, the movie title was changed to Thomas and Percy, because the creator felt it fit more. On April 18th, 2014, another movie was announced for September: Roadways Versus Railways. A trailer and clips for Thomas and Percy were revealed over the next few weeks. Unlike the first season, there have been many moves in the second season. One was for a almost a month from March 14th 2014 to April 3rd 2014. Afterwards an episode was released about every week like Adventures on Rails. On June 13th, 2014, a third season was announced and was to focus a bit more on the Ffarquhar Branch Line. On July 27th, 2014, a new special titled "Sodor and the Meaning of Christmas" was announced for Christmas 2014. It was also announced Christmas specials will be made annually for the rest of the series. On August 3rd, 2014, the upcoming movie "Roadways Versus Railways"'s release was announced to be moved to sometime in 2015. On August 9th, 2014, the last episode of the second season was made, and it was confirmed that the third season will start to air after Thomas and Percy was finished. On August 10th, Sodor and the Meaning of Christmas' summary was revealed to feature Thomas, Edward, and Diesel, and feature a child named Johnny. On August 12th, 2014, a special named "Gordon Versus Spencer" was rumoured to be in the works. Twelve days later, the title was confirmed as well as the special. The special was now titled "Gordon and Spencer: An LNER Rivalry." On August 18th, 2014, the third season began airing with Percy and the Diesels. On September 10th, 2014, a trailer was released for Sodor and the Meaning of Christmas, confirming Mr. Bubbles, the Fat Controller, Bill and Ben. On September 28th, 2014, Thomas and Percy was finished and released. On October 18th, 2014, it was confirmed that Gordon and Spencer: An LNER Rivalry was to be pushed back to an unknown time in favor of a special featuring Diesel 10. The title for this new special remains unknown. On November 1st, 2014, another trailer was made for Sodor and the Meaning of Christmas, revealing Reg, Gordon, and Henry to play roles, as well as Bill and Ben having bigger roles than originally thought. There was also rumors going around of a fifth season of Sodor Adventures. On November 25th, it was confirmed that Gordon and Spencer: An LNER Rivalry was canceled until further notice, mostly due to lack of ideas, although it was to be brought up again. On January 4th, 2015, the last episode of the third season aired and the fourth season began production. Over the next week or so, there were plans behind-the-scenes to scrap Sodor and the Meaning of Christmas, but the creator wasn't completely sure yet. Details were revealed throughout the month. January 13th, 2015 was the series' one year anniversary and the fourth season was estimated to air. On January 15th, 2015, the first episode of the fourth season, Thomas and Algy, began and it has been airing since. On February 21st, 2015, it was revealed that Sodor and the Meaning of Christmas will be pushed back to possibly December 2015. Another innovation is that it is now the third special of the series, since now Roadways Versus Railways will be made first. On March 22nd, 2015, a trailer for Roadways Versus Railways was revealed. Notable appearances included Ned, Duck, Edward, Victor, Kevin, and Oliver (The Pack). A new steamroller named Allan was confirmed as well. A second trailer was planned, but wasn't released until ideas for the fourth season finale came into play. On April 4th, 2015, it was confirmed that Gordon and Spencer: An LNER Rivalry was to be released, but as a short. A short was much longer than an episode, but a bit shorter than a special. This short would launch a new series of shorts that may possibly replace the specials. On the same date, a fifth season was officially announced because of popular demand and that more episodes being produced that wouldn't fit into Season 4. On April 18th, 2015, a trailer for Gordon and Spencer: An LNER Rivalry was created and more characters such as Edward, Emily, Henry, and James and a plot were confirmed. On May 9th, 2015, it was confirmed that Gordon and Spencer: An LNER Rivalry would be released in May 2015. The next day, the short was released and the creator confirmed that the events occurred during the fourth season. On May 23th, 2015, the second trailer for Roadways Versus Railways was released. On July 11th, 2015, it was rumored that a sixth season of Sodor Adventure was possible. The creator wasn't sure yet, but more info was to come soon. On July 25th, 2015, the creator considered the possibility that there may be a sixth season. A sixth season was officially confirmed on August 2nd, 2015. When it was to air was still uncertain. On August 3rd, 2015, the creator considered making a short about Oliver. This was confirmed the next day when he confirmed the short would be made but he wasn't sure when to release it. On August 30th, 2015, it was revealed that Sodor and the Meaning of Christmas' release date would be once again pushed back. This time it was Christmas 2016, because there were too many projects for the creator to handle at once. On September 7th, 2015, another short was confirmed, and this time it was about Halloween. Details were yet to come, but the short is estimated to be released on Halloween. On September 13th, 2015, for the Halloween short, Thomas and the Ghost Engine, details were given, and the trailer for it was released the same day. On October 9th, 2015, the fourth season was complete. At the end of the month, the Halloween short was released. In November 12th, 2015, the fifth season started with Sodor Snowstorm. The season was originally supposed to end before Christmas, but since writing is taking a long time, the creator has confirmed the season will end in 2016. January 10th, 2016 marked the second anniversary for the series. No special episode was planned but the creator wants to give his thanks to everyone who supported the series. On January 22nd, 2016, a new short titled "The Curse of the Flying Kipper" was confirmed, and the creator confirmed a trailer would be released soon. On the same date, many revelations were made: Roadways Versus Railways was canceled until further notice, and all the shorts were labeled as specials instead of shorts due to the creator fearing that the number of shorts would grow too big, and that the specials would die out. On February 28th, 2016, a seventh season was confirmed by the creator; he revealed he had far too many ideas that couldn't fit into the sixth season, so a seventh season had to be made. Also, he teased the possibility of an eighth season, but he says it's far too early to tell for sure. On May 20th 2016, the creator of the series has announced that Oliver's Escape is likely to be either cancelled or at the very least paused in production, so he can focus on Season 5 and The Curse of the Flying Kipper. He also teased the possibility of a special surrounding Edward or James, and the idea of Sailor John breaking out of prison is also up in the air. If it does go forward, Thomas and Skiff will be the main characters. July 20th, 2016 was a big day for the Sodor Adventures franchise. First, Don has confirmed that Roadways Versus Railways and Sodor and the Meaning of Christmas were cancelled for good, for a couple of reasons. First, production was taking a long time and he got frustrated with the way it was going. Second, he decided the stories were far too outdated since he has raised his standards much higher than a couple of years ago. He considers the same fate for Oliver's Escape, since other people in the Thomas fandom have done adaptations of Oliver's story as well, and possibly better. However, he has confirmed the Sailor John idea will come to the screen, so there is hope for the future of the specials. Also, Don has teased the possibility of an eighth season. Seasons Specials #Thomas and Percy - September 28th, 2014 #Gordon and Spencer: An LNER Rivalry - May 10th, 2015 #Thomas and the Ghost Engine - October 31st, 2015 #The Curse of the Flying Kipper - 2016 #The Return of Sailor John - TBA Category:Series Trivia * To date, only two episodes have been cancelled: Ernest Saves Christmas (from Season 3) and A Surprise for Oliver (from Season 5). The creator expressed distaste for these stories and halted production on them. However, George Strikes Again and Culdee and the Enthusiasts are unfinished as well, but Don hasn't publicly stated he wanted to scrap them.